


An Adventurers Journey

by ronnyangel88



Category: Glee, Pochaontas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnyangel88/pseuds/ronnyangel88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt one of nature an explorer even loved the thought of something new when he meet an American Boy Blaine a fearless adventurer with the help of his animal friends and Mercedes love can conquer anything the beginning of a war maybe and maybe even love between an American and Native American. Co written with the brilliant HungerGamesAndTwilightFan. (FanFiction user)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Veronica and Nate here bringing you our Pocahontas story :) anyways I hoped you loved the first chapter you can thank Veronica for the wonderful chapter amazing right? Anyways don't forget to follow fave review all the things that will make our day better be sure to check out our other stories we wrote at ronnyangel88 and HungerGamesAndTwilightFan page stay tuned for the next update :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Veronica and Nate here bringing you our Pocahontas story :) anyways I hoped you loved the first chapter you can thank Veronica for the wonderful chapter amazing right? Anyways don't forget to follow fave review all the things that will make our day better be sure to check out our other stories we wrote at ronnyangel88 and HungerGamesAndTwilightFan page stay tuned for the next update :)

****An Adventurers Journey** **

 

 

  
**Chapter 1: The Beginning of A Journey**

  
  


London's dock was buzzing with activity, for this was the day that the proud ship _''The Dalton''_ and her crew of settlers would sail on a dangerous expedition to a New World. Three crew members – Wes, Nick and Jeff bid their families a tearful farewell before boarding the ship. Blaine Anderson walked down the dock, towards the ship to be on its way ready for a new adventure. Blaine was a simple man he had tanned skin, curly black hair and triangle eyebrows. Blaine was a simple man who loved an adventure and always loved to sing.

On board the ship already was Nick and Wes. “Hey, look.” said Nick elbowing Wes “Is that Anderson?”

Wes turned around “That's him alright. The old sea dog.” said Wes slapping Nick on the back. Jeff had just boarded the ship when he spotted Anderson.

“Captain Blaine Anderson! I've heard some amazing stories about him.” he said excitedly that he was going to meet the famous man.

“Are you coming on this voyage too?” asked Nick.

Wes gave him a bitch glare “Of course, he is, you half-wit. How can't fight natives without Blaine Anderson.” he said.

Blaine then jumped on a cannon that was being hoisted into the air to be placed on board “That's right. I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun.” he said as the cannon was lowered onto the deck of the ship.

The last person to arrive was Governor Karofsky, the ruthless and ambitious governor of the New World. He exited a carriage and in front of him was a red carpet and on both sides was a line of soldiers saluting him. In his polished leather boots and fancy suit he strode onto the ship. Close behind him was he enthusiastic and ever-cheerful manservant Jacob, carrying Karofsky's snooty and spoiled pug dog Sebastian. As Karofsky board the ship he gave the command to cast off and the Dalton was on its way to the New World.

After days at sea the clouds darkened very quickly a hurricane was fast on the approach. Thunder shook the air and rain fell hard the crew were running up and down.

“Haul on the brace.” one man shouted as some of the crew pulled on the ropes to roll up the sails.

“Watch out.” some yelled and suddenly a huge rouge wave hit the left side of the ship causing the men on deck pulling their ropes to lose their grips. The ship rocked from side to side.

Two men below were using a pump “Faster! She's taking on more water!” one said to prevent the ship from sinking.

* * *

 

Up on deck Jeff was trying to secure one of the cannons. Suddenly the rope holding the cannon to the ship snapped and Jeff quickly grabbed the cannon. “Blaine!” he yelled. Blaine was on top of the mast with other men trying to tie up the sails. He looked down to see Jeff struggling with the cannon. “Get down here! The cannons are breaking lose.” he said.

Blaine then grabbed a rope and swung down to the deck when he landed he through orders left right and center. “Reef the topsails! Steady on your course.” he shouted. Finally he reach Jeff and grabbed on to the cannon. “It's alright Jeff. We'll get if tied off.” he said.

“Say your prayers, men!” someone shouted as he climbed the ladder.

“Look out!” someone yelled.

Jeff and Blaine were still holding on to the when he rouge wave came towards them. “Jeff, watch it!” he said. The wave crashed into them Blaine quickly grab a nearby rope Jeff was not very quick the wave dragged him to the side of the ship sending him overboard.

“HELP!” he cried as he plunged into the freezing water.

“MAN OVERBOARD!” a man yelled from the crows nest.

“HELP!” Jeff yelled struggling to stay above water.

“Stay your course. He's lost.” someone yelled.

Blaine quickly grabbed a rope and tied it around his waist. “Pull the pins!” he yelled.

“Aye sir.” someone yelled. As soon as the pins were pulled he did a runner and jumped into the water.

“Anderson! Anderson! Are you crazy?” yelled Wes. Blaine swam with all his might until he finally reached Jeff.

“Hang on, Jeff! I've got you.” Suddenly the rope snapped.

“Quick! the rope!” Nick said. Nick and Wes caught the rope just in time “Heave!”

Slowly Blaine and Jeff were being pulled closer to the ship “Come on, lads. Pull!” “Pull! Pull put your back into it!” “Pull! Pull.” Moments later Blaine and Jeff were hauled to safety.

* * *

 

Hearing the commotion, Karofsky appeared on deck. “Trouble on deck.”

Blaine wrapped a blanket around a freezing Jeff. “Jeff fell overboard Sir.”

“Thanks heaven's he was saved well done Anderson.” Karofsky said.

“Thank you sir.” Blaine said saluting him.

Karofsky then stood in the middle of the deck “Don't lose heart, men!” he told them “It won't be long before we reach the New World. And remember what awaits us there. Freedom! Prosperity! And nothing, not even a band of bloodthirsty Natives, shall stand in our way! Carry on!” he said.

Jacob walked behind him carrying an umbrella “A stirring orientation, sir. I'm sure the men were most exhilarate-aaaa-ted. He said as the wind caught the umbrella he then managed to steady it.

Karofsky smile “Let's hope so. I'll need those witless peasants to dig up my gold, won't I?” he said lifting up Sebastian and he gave a sinister growl.

* * *

Jeff and Blaine were now tying up the cannons “This New World is gonna be great, Blaine. I'm gonna get a pile of gold, build me a big house … and if any native tries to stop me, I'll blast him.

With the cannon now secure Blaine leaned on it “You just worry about that fortune of yours, Jeff. Leave the natives to me.” he said making sure the rope was extra tight.

“You think they'll give us much trouble?” asked Nick.

“Not as much trouble as Anderson will give them.” Wes said and whooped like a native.

As the storm eased Jeff and Blaine made their way up to the crows nest “What do you suppose the New World will look like Blaine?” Jeff asked.

“Like all the others I suppose, I've seen hundreds of New Worlds Jeff. What could possibly be different about this one?” Blaine then smile looked out towards the horizon. If only Blaine knew what would be the waiting for him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by the brilliant Nate (HungerGamesAndTwilightFan) hope you readers will like it.


	2. Chapter 2: Kurt's Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by the brilliant Nate (HungerGamesAndTwilightFan) hope you readers will like it.

Mean while on the land.... A man blows a shell making the noise echo through the distance. Another man watching from a hill arrow and bow in hand takes off towards the village blowing another shell signifying to the women in the field and men on boats row towards the village. The kids drop the things their playing with running to their fathers walking towards the village as do their wives. One couple falls backwards as other hug their kids and wife smiling cheerfully. The chief walks towards through the natives smiling at him cheerfully singing.

  
"Ka-Ma Wingapo, Burt." Will says smiling at his returning friend setting his hand on Burt's back.

  
"Ay-man-ay-cho, Will." Burt says resting his hand on Will shoulder smiling at him.

  
"It's great to be home." Burt says turning away from him looking at the happy villagers. Burt raises his hand above his head smiling brightly at the crowd "Chesk-Cham-Ay." Burt adds.

  
"We have defeated the Massawomecks! With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again." Burt says rising both hands with a stick in one hand. The crowd goes crazy cheering jumping laughing happily alongside one another.

  
"You've brought much joy back to the village with you return." Will says smiling at Burt hand on his shoulder. "Look at all the happy faces of children and adults." Will adds watching a women approaching her wife along side two kids.

  
"Yes but I don't see the smiling face of my son where is he?" Burt asks looking at Will still smiling.

  
"You know Kurt, he has his mother spirit. He goes where ever the wind takes him." Will adds as beautiful leafs blow in the wind in front of them.

  
Kurt stands on the Cliff of the mountain wind blowing in his hair and over his body looking out at the beautiful sights around him. Kurt moves his arms out smiling enjoying the feeling hoping it never ends.

  
"Kurt!" Mercedes yells from a boat in the river looking up at her best friend smiling at her.

  
"Your fathers home!" Mercedes yells back at Kurt with her hands cupping her face. "Come down!" She adds moving her hands to her sides.

  
"He's back Santana." Kurt says smiling at the bird walking away from the cliff over to Finn laying on his back eating raspberries. When Santana flies over catching the one he's thrown in the air squeaking at him.

"Come on Finn my fathers home." Kurt says walking past his animal friends too the trees. Finn shoves rest the berries in his mouth following after Kurt with Santana flying behind him. Kurt stops when he sees the sun shining through the tops of the trees smiling turning around and running as fast as he can towards the cliff jumping off swiftly with his hands above his head in a perfect dive motion.

  
"NOT THAT way." Mercedes starts loudly ending in a regular voice at the last word. Kurt spreads his arms out gracefully flying through the air closing his eyes enjoying the feeling putting his arms back into perfect diving position dropping into the water gracefully swimming in a u but not surfacing.

  
"Show off." Mercedes mutters to herself looking for Kurt in the water. Santana turns around to see Finn running for the jump next purring joyfully until he opens his eyes looking down freaking out he grabs for Santana and putting her under him hoping he'll fly her to safety but instead gets a mouth full of water dropping into the water with a splash.

  
"Kurt?" Mercedes says looking around the boat for Kurt more.

  
"Kurt you alright?" Mercedes asks looking around one last time before crossing her arms. "You better be alright because I'm not coming in there after you." Mercedes add afterwards saying the last part scared as Kurt flips the boat pushing her into the water. Mercedes comes to the surface coughing as Kurt starts putting his head above the water.

  
"Don't you think we're getting a little too old for these games?" Mercedes asks looking at Kurt who spits water into her face laughing with Mercedes who then splashes water into Kurt's face only too receive the same thing. They continue laughing as they splash each other.

  
"We should get going we don't want to miss your fathers coming home speech." Mercedes says as she flips the boat over with Kurt help as the two climb in smiling at each other.

  
"Oh Finn!" Kurt says grabbing Finn out of the water as he shakes off in front of them. Kurt reaches at the bottom of the boat pulling Santana from it.

  
"What were you doing up there?" Mercedes asks ringing the water out of her hair.

  
"Thinking." Kurt says fixing the pants he sewed for himself.

  
"About the dream? Have you put all the puzzle pieces together? Mercedes asks smiling curiously at him.

  
"No but I know it means something I'm just not sure what exactly." Kurt says with a puzzled look.

  
"Ask your father about it maybe he'd know."

  
"Maybe I should it isn't such a bad idea." Kurt says smiling back at Mercedes.

  
"We faced enemies before none like the last battle. The battle lasted until the evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage but now as brave as Puck." Burt says as the village stand before him in crowds with Will and Puck on stage. Will puts his fist in a orange/red liquid pressing it to Puck's chest leaving a bear claw print on his upper chest.

"For he attacked with the fierce and strength of a bear. He has proven himself to be the bravest of warriors." Burt counties as Kurt and Mercedes make their way behind the crowd.

  
"He is so handsome." Mercedes says looking at Kurt smiling. Kurt squints at him not feeling the same.

  
"Yeah my favorite part is his handsome smile." Kurt says with a little sarcasm in his voice.

  
"Destroying every enemy in his path to protect his village and people. So tonight we well feast in his honor." Burt finishes as the villagers burst out into roars and native calls from the follow natives smiling and jumping around. Kurt smiles around at all the jumping and cheering people. Kurt makes his way to the front of the stage wrapping his arms around Burt.

  
"My son." Burt says taking Kurt in his arms. "Wingapo, father."

 

"Seeing you give me great joy."

  
"I'm so glad you've come home safely. Follow me." Burt says walking away wrapping his arm around Kurt's. "We have much to talk about." Burt adds as they start walking away. " I want to know everything you've been doing."

  
"Father for many nights now I've been having a strange dream. I think it's telling me about something that's going to happen. Something exciting." Kurt says as his father sits his head gear on Finn's head by accident.

  
"Yes something exciting is happening." Burt says turning around facing his son.

  
"What is it?" Kurt ask nervously excited.

  
"Puck asks for your hand in marriage." Burt says smiling at him.  
"Marry Puck?" Kurt asks hesitantly with a scared look. Santana chirps happily as Finn makes a gag noise.

  
"I told him it would make my heart soar." Burt says grabbing Kurt's shoulders pulling him towards Burt. Kurt walks out of his hands looking out the cloth of the hut.

  
"But he's so serious." Kurt says looking at him while little girls twirl around him smiling.

  
"My son, Puck will make a great husband. He is loyal strong and can build you a good house with sturdy walls with him you will be safe from harms way." Burt says resting his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

  
"Father i think my dream is pointing me down another path." Kurt says with his back to his dad.

  
"This is the right path." Burt says with his hand pointing towards Kurt.  
"But father I just don't-" Kurt's cut off by Finn landing in his arms as a bowl hits the floor with Santana under it. Finn scratches around at the hat growling as Kurt giggles taking off the hat.

  
"Kurt come with me." Burt says leading him out the other side of the tent.  
"You are the son of the chief. It is time you take you place among our people." Burt says as him and Kurt walk the path towards the river.  
"Even the wild mountain stream must someday join the river." Burt says as him and Kurt reaches the trees just before the river.

  
Burt sings: _  
As the river cuts his pass  
Though the rivers proud and strong  
He will choose the smoothest course  
That's why rivers live so long_  
  
Burt smiles at Kurt happily before returning his look to the beautiful river in front of him.  
  
 _They're steady Burt counties singing moving his hand across the river lines_  
As the steady beating drum

 

Burt ends looking at Kurt.

  
"Your mother wore this at our wedding it was her dream to see you wear it at your own." Burt says wrapping it around Kurt's neck.

  
"It suits you." Burt says smiling at Kurt while stepping back. "You really are your mothers child." Burt says smiling at him walking away back towards the tent. Kurt lays down on the ground propped up on one arm while using the other hand to play with the dirt. Finn runs up to Kurt and immediately grabs the necklace admiring it. Kurt grabs it from his hands looking at him.

 

"He wants me to be steady like the river." Kurt says looking at Finn unsure of what to feel or do. Kurt leans into the rivers view starring into his reflection.  
"But it's not steady at all Kurt says standing up looking at Finn and Santana.

  
Kurt:  
 _What I love most about rivers is:_  
  
Kurt says taking a step into the river. Jumping into a boat.

  
 _You can't step in the same river twice  
The water's always changing, always flowing  
But people, I guess, can't live like that  
We all must pay a price  
To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing  
What's around the riverbend  
Waiting just around the riverbend_  
  
Kurt rows the boat as it head to fast steaming water.  
  
 _I look once more  
Just around the riverbend  
Beyond the shore  
Where the gulls fly free  
Don't know what for  
What I dream the day might send  
Jut around the riverbend  
For me  
Coming for me_  
  
When the boat falls over the waterfall as Finn falls on Kurt's head holding on for dear life as they head towards the rapids.  
  
 _I feel it there beyond those trees  
Or right behind these waterfalls  
Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming  
For a handsome sturdy husband  
Who builds handsome sturdy walls  
And never dreams that something might be coming?  
Just around the riverbend  
Just around the riverbend_  
  
 _I look once more  
Just around the riverbend  
Beyond the shore  
Somewhere past the sea  
Don't know what for ...  
Why do all my dreams extend  
Just around the riverbend?_  
 _Just around the riverbend ..._  
  
Then river steadies out making the boat ride smooth again.  
  
 _Should I choose the smoothest curve_  
Steady as the beating drum?  
Should I marry Puck?  
Is all my dreaming at an end?  
Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver  
Just around the riverbend?  
  
Kurt finishes walking up the path to Grandmother Emma.  
"Is that my Kurt?" Emma asks as animals makes sounds all around them.  
"Yes grandmother Emma it's me." Kurt says smiling at her as a soft women's face appears in the tree.

  
"I was hoping it'd be you." Emma says as she gasps seeing the Neckless.  
"That's your moms necklace." Emma says brightly.  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Kurt says with a mixed emotions face.  
"My father wants me to marry Puck." Kurt says nervously.  
"Puck? But he's so serious." Emma says with a sorrow look.  
"I know." Kurt says sternly. "My father thinks it's the right path for me. But lately I've been having this dream and I thinks it's-" Kurt looks at Emma with a nervousness.  
"Oh a dream. Let's hear all about it." Emma says as all the animals start making tons of noise again.

  
"Quiet." Emma says. "Quiet!" Emma yells as all the animals shut up but a frog who crocks. Emma glares at him meanly and he gulps jumping in the water hiding under the Lily pad.  
"Now child you were saying?" Emma asks smiling at her.  
"Well I'm running through the woods, and then right there in front of me is an arrow as I look at it it starts to spin." Kurt says looking to her confused.

  
"A spinning arrow how unusual." Emma says looking at Kurt with a weird expression.  
"Yeah and then it spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops." Kurt says looking up to her for wisdom he can use.

  
"Hmmm well it seems to me the spinning arrow is pointing you down the your path." Emma says smiling at her.

  
"But grandmother Emma, what is my path? How will I ever know?"  
"Hahaha your mother asked me the very same question." Emma says with a chuckle.  
"She did? What did you tell her?" Kurt asks smiling at Emma curiously.

  
"I told her to listen. All around you is spirits, child. They live in the earth the water and the sky. If you listen they will guide you." Emma says with a confusing smile Kurt didn't know what to make of it.  
"I can hear the wind." Kurt says rising to his feet looking out into the sky.  
"Yes what is it telling you?" Emma asks cheerfully.  
"I don't know I can't understand it." Kurt says still starring out into the crowd.

 ****  
Emma sings:  
 _Qué Qué na-to-ra  
You will understand  
Listen with your heart  
You will understand_  
  
Kurt stands there as colorful leaves swirls around him with the wind.  
Like a wave upon the sand  
  
"It's saying something's coming." Kurt says "Strange clouds."  
  
 _Listen with your heart_  
You will understand  
  
Kurt takes off climbing Grandmother Emma until she's at the top looking out at the ocean. Santana and Finn jump away scared climbing back down Emma.  
"What do you see?" Emma asks.  
"Clouds strange clouds." Kurt says looking at the ship rolling in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo what's up guys hoped you liked the chapter :) Nate did a great job or what? Anyways hoped you liked this chapter about Kurt the next update will be about Blaine Anderson from the one and only amazing Veronica remember to go read more stories from our pages like Veronica's Kurt and The Three Warblers or Klaine Return To Never Land her page is ronnyangel88 or go to Nate's page for a good The Leather Boot (Cinderella) and Kiss The Boy (The Little Mermaid) at HungerGamesAndTwilightFan anyways stay tuned loyal reads we got a great surprise coming your war ;) also favorite follow and review and all the amazing things that make our writing have a point :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guy like this chapter

**This chapter was by both of us we worked really hard on it more Nate because poor thing was up till 2am so Nate I take my hate off to you. You are amazing so hopefully readers will like this next chapter and please make our day by favourite/follow and review it would make us both very happy. :-) The first part of the chapter was written by me there will be A/N where Nate's part takes off. Happy reading.**

**Chapter 3: Mine, Mine, Mine**

 

 

 

The Dalton had finally reached it's destination. Karofsky open a window from his cabin “An entire new world chock full of gold … just waiting for me.” he says with a devious smile. “And scores of adventures wait for us, right, Bas.” Jacob says as he his brushing Sebastian's fur. Sebastian then raises his arm and Jacob grabs a bottle of perfume “Do you think we'll meet some natives?” he asks as he sprays it on his underarm.

 

Karofsky turns his head from the window. “If we do, we shall be sure to give them a proper English greeting.”

 

“Oh gift basket's” Jacob says with a smile.

 

Karofsky raises and eyebrow “Oh, no. And he came so highly recommended.” He then pulls out a map and sits on the table to examine it. Suddenly there is a knock and in walks Blaine “It's perfect Governor.” he says and approaches the table “The water's deep enough. We can pull right up to shore. Hey there Bas.” he said rubbing Sebastian head roughly messing up his fur coat. Sebastian then growl and tried to fix his fur with his paw.

 

“Very well, then. Give the order.” Karofsky said with his eyes glued to the map. “Already done, sir. I've got a crew assembled and they're ready to go.” Karofsky then rolled up the map “About the natives... I'm counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission.” he said pointing the rolled up map at Blaine. “Well, if they're anything like the natives I've fought before, it's nothing I can't handle.” he said.

 

“Right. That'll be all, Anderson.” Karofsky said and poured himself a glass of wine. “See you, Bas.” Blaine said rubbing his head harder this time before walking out the door. Karofsky took a sip of his wine “The men like Anderson, don't they?” he said looking at Sebastian who was desperately trying to fix his messy fur with both paws. He gave off another growl at hearing the name Anderson for he didn't like him.

 

Karofsky then got up and walked over to his full length mirror. “I've never been a... popular man.” he said. “I like you.” said Jacob as he went to put Karofsky sword belt on him. “And don't think I don't know what those back stabbers at court say about me.” said Karofsky holding his arms out.

 

“Oh, yes, all that talk about being a pathetic social climber who's failed at every... Suddenly Karofsky cut him off. “I'm very well aware that this is my last chance for glory. But mark my words, Jacob. When King James sees the gold these peasants unearth, success will be mine... at last.

 

As Jacob placed a cape and hat on Karofsky he then looked himself over once more before heading out on deck.

On deck Nick and Jeff had just thrown a row boat in the water. “It's incredible.” said Nick with his mouth hanging open admiring the stunning beauty of this New World. “And it's all ours. I've never seen anything like it.” said Jeff.

 

Wes then approached next to them with a rolled up ladder in his hand “It could look like Karofsky's knickers, for all I care, just as long as I get off the stinkin boat.” he said and threw the ladder over the side and started to unroll.

 

Just then Blaine came up to them. “Come on, men. We didn't come all this way just to look at it.” and started climbing down the ladder to the row boat. One by one each of them got into the boat and started rowing towards the shore.

 

As the ship eased closer into the shore, Kurt was climbing a rock face not far from water's edge. Though he knew the forest and the waters of his home well, this was a sight he had never before seen.

 

Now more row boats were coming in to bring the ship closer to the shore. “Keep it taut, lads. Keep it taut, steady!” said one man as they pulled the ship in. “Hold up. That's far enough.” said another man. Nick, Wes and Jeff were the last three at the end of the rope. “All right, now. Tie her off.” Said Nick. “Here, Blaine, tie off this end.” said Jeff throwing the bundle of rope behind him but Blaine wasn't there.

 

“Blaine? Blaine?” he then looked up and saw Blaine climbing a tree. “What are you doing up there?” he asked. “Getting a better look.” he said. As he climbed, he got closer to Kurt's hiding place on the cliff.

 

Finn then did a little so called bark and started walking towards Blaine. Kurt tried to quickly catch his tail but was unsuccessful. When he was almost there Santana screeched and flew over to Finn and grabbed his tail holding him back. But Finn was to strong for her and yank himself free from Santana hold and slammed against Blaine's feet.

 

“Well, you're a strange-looking fellow!” Blaine said and handed out a biscuit to Finn “Are you hungry?” he said and pulled something out of his bag “Here you go it's a biscuit. It's food well sort of. Finn then sniffed it then quickly grabbed it and gobbled down the treat “You like it, eh? Well, try eating it for four months straight.” he said and pulled out another one.

 

Kurt smiled when he saw he nice Blaine was towards Finn. When Finn grabbed the second biscuit he waved it to where Kurt was hiding. “You got a friend back there?” asked Blaine. Blaine got up to investigate as he went to pull back a branch Santana burst out of the bushes, zipping to and fro to distract Blaine.

 

Just then the sound of trumpets were coming from the ship “Blaine, you'd better get down here. The Governor is coming ashore.” yelled Jeff from the ground. “All right. All right. I'm leaving.” said Blaine from Santana still trying to shew him away.

Back at the natives camp they were gathered in a tent for a meeting. Burt rose his hand to speak “My brothers we must learn more about these visitors. Will, what do you see?” he asked. Will then stood up and chanted in Algonquin he reached into his bag and approached the fire.

 

 _Num-pe-nam-un. Num-pe-nam-un._ And threw thing from his back into the fire. Suddenly smoke rose into the air. “These are not men like us, but strange beast with bodies that shine... like the sun... and weapon that spout fire and thunder.” he said as the cloud showed figures firing a gun. “There prowl the Earth like ravenous wolves, consuming everything in their path.

 

“Great Burt, I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invades the way we destroyed the Massawomecks.” said Puck. “Puck, in that battle we knew how to fight our enemy. But these visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river to observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay.” he said. Puck then bowed to Burt and started to gather two men and headed towards the river.

 

(A/N: Nate wrote this part of the chapter and can I say he is so brilliant.)

  
"I hereby claim this land and all it's riches in the name of his majesty, King James I and do so name this settlement Jamestown." Karofsky says putting a flag in the ground.

  
"Bravo, Bravo, beautifully spoken sir." Jacob says from the boat window smiling and holding a brush for Bas. Jacob walks away from the window to Bas laying in a bubble bath starting to scrub his feet.

  
"We must all be squeaky clean for the new world." Jacob says walking away leaving Sebastian in the bathtub alone. He lays back grabbing a cheery from his bowl and bring the red food to his mouth biting it clean off the stem. Chewing it cheerfully.

 

When Finn wanders on to the boat by the window grabbing at the cannon as it moves downwards. Bas eats another cherry as Finn flings himself through the window of the boat from the cannon landing in the tube sending water and bubbles everywhere. Bas growls getting an angry look on his face looking around for whatever disturbed his bath.

 

A giant bubble floats in front of him and in the reflection of the bubble Sebastian sees a raccoon looking at him the bubble pops in his face and he closes his eyes. Bas opens them to Finn smiling at him waving his fingers back and forth at him. Sebastian jaw drops as he sees Finn in front of him Finn then grabs the cheery off Bach’s head setting it in Sebastian's mouth smiling at him then grabbing the bowl of cherries dumping them all in his mouth and gives an angry Sebastian a smile.

 

Finn looks backwards then back at Bas and grabs the cherry he put in Bas's mouth into his own before jumping out the tub with Sebastian growling at him jumping after him chasing him off the boat Finn jumps on the rope and swings himself to the tree grabbing on smiling at Sebastian who rolls down the ramp into the mud and falling on his face opening his eyes with an annoyed look as he breathes making bubbles in the muddy water.

  
Karofsky walks over to Blaine. "Captain Anderson, it appears I have selected the perfect location eh? Not a native in sight." Karofsky says with a pleased smile upon his face and hands on his hip.

  
"Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're bout out there, sir." Blaine says looking out at the trees from the rock he's standing on. Karofsky gives him a not pleased look.  
"Well then perhaps you should venture forth and determine their where abouts hmm?" Karofsky says with a sly smile on his facing looking up at Blaine.

Blaine jumps from the rock "If their are any Indians out there, I'll find them." Blaine says looking at Karofsky tossing his gun into the other hand and walking towards the woods where Kurt watches hiding from behind a bush. Karofsky walks over to the crew happily smiling talking to one another.

  
"Now gentle man, to work." Karofsky says pointing in front of him.  
"You men get the ship unload." He points to another group "You men build a fort." Karofsky says walking over to Nick and Wes putting his hands on their shoulders.

  
"The rest of you, break out the shovels. It's time to start digging." Karofsky says walking away from them a with a pleasant smile upon his face.

  
"Digging?" Wes and Nick asks looking at one another confused.

  
"Well of course." Karofsky says laying a map on a wood table. "Let's not forget what the Spanish found when the came to the new world. Gold mountains of it." Karofsky counties pulling his arms down his chest. "Why for years they've been ravaging the new world of it's most precious resources but now...." He counties stabbing his sword into the table through the map. "it's our turn." Karofsky ends giving a devilish smile.

  
Karofsky  
 _The gold of Cortes  
The jewels of Pizarro  
Will seem like mere trinkets_  
  
Karofsky waves his sword around as the crew watching and backs away starring at him. Putting it away.  
  
 _By this time tomorrow  
The gold we find here  
Will dwarf them by far  
Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys  
Dig up Virginia, boys_  
  
Karofsky says holding out 6 steel shovels 3 in each hand as the crew watches confused yet intrigue.  
  
 _Mine, boys, mine ev'ry mountain  
And dig, boys, dig 'til ya drop_  
  
Karofsky throws the shovels about at the group as they catch them.  
  
 _Grab a pick, boys  
Quick, boys  
Shove in a shovel_  
  
Karofsky walks around grabbing the shovel in Jeff's hand standing behind him pretending to dig as Jeff smiles cheerfully staring at him.  
  
 _Uncover those lovely_  
Pebbles that sparkle and shine  
It's gold and it's mine, mine, mine  
  
All the crew walk away with shovels or picks to go dig while singing  
  
Dig and dig and dig and diggety ...  
Dig and dig and dig and diggety ...  
  
Karofsky

 _Wiggins Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny Oh, how I love it!  
Riches for Cheap!  
Wiggins  
There'll be heaps of it ...  
And I'll be on top of the heap!_  
  
 _My rivals back home_  
It's not that I'm bitter  
But think how they'll squirm  
When they see how I glitter!  
The ladies at court  
Will be all a-twitter  
The king will reward me  
He'll knight me ... no, lord me!  
  
It's mine, mine, mine  
For the taking  
It's mine, boys  
Mine me that gold!  
With those nuggets dug ...  
  
It's glory they'll gimme  
My dear friend, King Jimmy  
Will probably build me a shrine  
When all of the gold is mine  
  
All the crew walk away with shovels or picks to go did while singing.

  
Crew:  
 _Dig and dig and dig and diggety  
Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig!_

 

Blaine: Blaine walks through branches of trees singing.  
 _All of my life, I have searched for a land  
Like this one  
A wilder, more challenging country  
I couldn't design  
Hundreds of dangers await_  
Kurt watches from behind a tree behind Blaine Kurt looks at him with concern.  
  
 _And I don't plan to miss one  
Blaine climbs the mountain slipping but grabbing a vine swinging safety to a ledge next to the waterfall.  
In a land I can claim  
A land I can tame  
The greatest adventure is mine!]_  
  
Karofsky:  
 _Keep on working, lands  
Don't be shirking, lands  
Mine, boys, mind  
Mine me that gold  
Beautiful gold  
Karofsky  
Mine  
Find a mother lode  
Then find another load!  
Dig! Dig! and diggety  
Dig! Dig! for that gold_  
  
The crew digs up tons of holes as Karofsky dances around smiling devilishly.  
  
All  
 _Make this island_  
My land!  
  
The guys dance along Karofsky smiling.  
  
Karofsky  
Make the mounds big, boys  
I'd help you to dig, boys  
But I've got this crick in me spine

  
Blaine stands on the ledge as far out as he can singing  
 _This land we behold …_

  
Karofsky  
 _This beauty untold …_

  
Blaine

_A man can be bold!_

 

Karofsky  
 _It all can be sold!_

  
Karofsky  
 _And the gold_  
Karofsky sings as he sends cannon balls through trees knocking them down smiling.  
 _Is ..._  
Mine!  
Mine!  
Mine!  
Mine!  
  
Karofsky and the crew blow out a whole area of trees while setting up yet another flag to mark the land as their own.  
  
The crew  
So go for the gold  
We know which is here  
All the riches here  
From this minute  
This land and what's in it is  
Mine!

  
Karofsky:  
 _Dig and dig and diggety-dig!_  
Hey nonny nonny nonny it's mine!   
  
He finishes the song smiling and looking out at his men at work digging holes.  
  
 **Hey guys :) hope you liked this chapter brought to you by both of us anyways hope you like it so far it's been a lot of work to make this right watching the movie over and over and reading the book so follow favorite and review and I hope you like rest the story :)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave reviews


	4. Chapter 4: Love At First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by the lovely Nate. It is amazing how he goes into detail he is absolutely amazing I never would have started this story without him. So please make his day by FAV/FOLLOW and REVIEW it would make him really happy. There next chapter will be mine and there will be a little bit of change in the story that you readers wont expect what do you think it is. So read this chapter and enjoy. :-)

Chapter 4: Love At First Sight

 

Blaine sits down on a rock near the water taking his hat off before standing up smiling and putting it back on. Kurt watches from behind a tree on a ledge above Blaine looking at him with curiosity before smiling and making his was down the ledge still hiding. Kurt crouches behind the tall-grass looking out and not seeing Blaine. Kurt moves the grass apart in front of his face as Finn runs next to him smiling as Santana flies above him.  
Kurt pushes Finn down so he's hiding before clawing over the grass and making his way over to the water fall. Kurt jumps on to the first rock and sits with his knees up looking around. Blaine hides in front of the water fall with the gun in his hand and watches Kurt bringing the gun up so it's aiming at Kurt's head lighting the fire as Kurt runs away jumping from rock to rock. Blaine jumps through the waterfall landing on the rock on one knee aiming the gun at Kurt.

Blaine watches as Kurt stands looking at Blaine through the fog with the wind blowing through his hair. Blaine lowers the gun watching him as the face of confusion takes his expression. Kurt stands watching him as Blaine stands up some what lower his gun. They stare intently at one another. Blaine crouches setting the gun down on the rock before stepping in the water walking towards Kurt. Kurt watches a little frightened but also a little confused Blaine takes his hat off taking another step when Kurt runs.

"No! Wait!" Blaine says walking towards Kurt a little. Kurt runs over the rocks into the woods along side Santana and Finn jumping gently between trees to his boat.

"Please! Don't run away!" Blaine says approaching the tree behind the boat while Kurt looks at him in terror and confusion.

"It's all right." Blaine says nearing the boat slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you." Blaine adds looking at Kurt. Blaine holds his hand out to Kurt "Here let me help you out of there." Blaine adds smiling lightly at him. Blaine watches as Kurt speaks in a language he doesn't understand. Blaine stands two feet away from Kurt.

"You don't understand a word I'm saying do you?" Blaine asks looking at Kurt with confusion. Kurt starts to lower his paddle slowly eyeing Blaine's hand with confusing. Blaine smiles at him excitedly.

"it's all right." Blaine says as Kurt moves some of hair behind his ear. Before reaching his hand out setting it into Blaine somewhat smiling but also confused as Blaine smiles at him happily. Blaine wraps his hand around Kurt's smaller fragile hand as Kurt looks at him with a funny smile Blaine pulls gently on Kurt hand moving Kurt and the boat back to the land.

Emma sings:  
You Will Understand

Blaine holds Kurt's hand up to his chest as Kurt steps out of the boat close to Blaine's body. Before the both take a step backwards still holding each other's hand. Santana puffs up before tries to fly at Blaine but Finn grabs his tail holding him back smiling.

Emma:  
Let it break upon you

Blue leaves swirl around Kurt and Blaine forming a spring shape like thing around them. Kurt steps closer to Blaine as his hair blows around in the wind.

Like a wake upon the sand  
Kurt releases his hand as the leaves swirl closer around them.  
"Who are you?" Blaine asks looking at Kurt. Kurt closes his eyes listening to Grandmother  
Emma's song.

Listen with your heart  
You will understand

Kurt opens his eyes putting his hand to his chest. "Kurt." Kurt says slowly and softly.  
"What? What did you say?" Blaine asks looking at him with confusion.  
"My name is Kurt." Kurt says boldly and more confidently Kurt says looking into Blaine's eyes as Finn watches with his mouth hung open along side Santana they then look at each other in shock looking back at Blaine and Kurt.

"I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine says putting his hands to his chest.

 

"That's it men, keep at it men." Karofsky says as the crew counties digging and wiping sweat off their foreheads. Puck, and the two guys he brought along side him watch from behind a few trees with bushes in front of the trees.

"Keep Dig Men. It's got to be around here somewhere." Karofsky says walking around the holes where his crew was digging.

"There's 30 more of them down by the ridge." Mike says crouching next to Puck. "That makes more than a hundred." Mike adds looking at Puck.

"Anything yet?" Karofsky says looking into Jeff's hole with a half eaten chicken leg in his hand.

"Nothing but dirt sir." Jeff says looking up at Karofsky.  
"How long are we gonna keep digging like this SIR?" Nick says saying the last part funnily while leaning against his shovel.

"Ay, we are slavin' away, bustin out backs day and night." Wes says throwing his shovel down walking towards Karofsky. Karofsky looks at him with a devilish smile. "For King and Country, I know I know and I share your fatigue." Karofsky starts biting into his piece of meat. "Jacob!" Karofsky then yells as Jacob clips the last part of leaves off the unicorn bush he was making.  
"Coming!" Jacob says running away from his Elephant, Bear, Giraffe, and Unicorn bush cultures he made.

"Dispose of this." Karofsky says shoving a plate with his meat on it in Jacobs face. Jacob looks at the plate with the chicken leg confused holding his hands off to the side before taking it with a smiling look at Bas on the floor.

"Who's a good doggy, hmm?" Jacob says on his knees holding the meat up the Sebastian who looks noting less than pleased with the act. Jacob puts his face up to Bas how back his head away giving him the get away from me creep look.

"Who's a good doggy?" Jacob says shaking the meat in his face a as Sebastian rolls his eyes annoyed.

"Fetch boy!" Jacob yells throwing the meat before looking at Karofsky standing up as Bas sits there still looking at Jacob like he's an idiot. The meat bounces over to where Rick is standing. Rick stands up looking at the English settlers as Bas looks at him in fear whimpers running away.

"Savages! It's an ambush arm yourselves." Karofsky yells looking to his men. Jacob jumps 5 feet into the air before hiding behind his Unicorn bush shaking. The man run around crazily going for the guns. Jeff trips and sends a bullet between Karofsky's leg as it hits a barrel of water sending the water everywhere.

"At them you idiot." Karofsky says harshly at Jeff pointing into the trees. Wes, Nick and another man assemble behind a large rock shouting at Puck, Mike and Rick. A bullet pierces the tree next Puck as he looks at it in terror before an angry look takes his face. The three men load their bows sending arrows at the crew. Bas runs across the logs where the men set up with guns. Bad jumps over the firing guns running along the log before hiding under a metal hat. Karofsky takes a shot before handing his gun to a man who hands him another yelling "Where is that blasted Anderson when I need him?"

Before sending a bullet into Mike's lower thigh. Mike falls backwards from the tree gripping at his thigh looking at Puck and Rick. "Mike!" Rick yells starting to walk towards him. Mike looks up at Wes running towards him with again in his hand Mike looks at him scared out of his mind not knowing what to do. Rick runs over grabbing the gun as him and Wes struggle trying to get the gun away from Mike and towards Mike. Rick wins pushing Wes back who still grabbing his gun as look at each other with anger. Rick knocks Wes backwards and grabs Mike putting his arm over his chest along with his leg using one hand to secure his leg grabbing Mikes knee and using his other hand to grab Mikes wrist.

"Hurry to the village!" Rick says as him and Puck take off into the forest while the crew jumps up cheering.

"Shut up. Shut up!" Karofsky yells at his men. "Shut up you fools. They'll be back." Karofsky says as Jacob stands up whimpering from behind his animal bushes who are missing their heads.

"Everyone back to camp!" Karofsky says angrily. "Get the rest of the cannons ashore. And continue building the fort." He adds afterwards walking towards the ocean.  
"Ay, governor." One of the guys toast following him. The other men look at him annoyed and angry.

"And you!" Karofsky says stopping in front of Jeff leaning on a log Jeff looks up scared. "Learn to use that thing properly. A mans not a man unless he knows how to shoot." Karofsky says as Jeff looks up at him then back down embrassed and ashamed.

Will sings in a native language as Mercedes and Tina look inside the tent sad and shocked. Will holds a turtle shell in his hand shaking it above Mike's body still chanting as an older women holds Mike's head. Mike keeps moving his head back and forth in pain as Burt stands next to Will with three men behind him holding spears looking down at Will.  
"These beasts invade our shore. Now this." Burt says looking at the other men in the room.  
"This wound is strange to me." Will says looking up at Burt. Mike groans in pain and Burt rests his hand on his head.

"We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone." Burt says walking for the door with Puck behind him. "Puck, send messengers to every village in our nation." The walk out the door to all the villagers gathered around.

"We will call on our brothers to help us fight." Burt says raising his hand to the villagers. "These white men are dangerous. No one is to go near them." Burt says as Mercedes looks at him with shock while others gasp.

Kurt picks up Blaine helmet looking at it his reflection weirdly. Santana flies over looking at it and seeing her reflection she looked upset.  
"It's called a helmet." Blaine says softly to Kurt.  
"Helmet." Kurt says as Santana starts pecking at it.  
"So what river is this?" Blaine asks Kurt leaning on his own arm with his other on his knees.  
"Quiyoughcohannock." Kurt says still looking at the helmet.

"You have the most unusual names here." Blaine says as Kurt sets the helmet on his moving it so he can see and then looking out at the river with his hands on the tips of the helmet.  
"Chickahminy, Quiyough--Quiyouchcobannock." Blaine says as Kurt looks around getting used to the feeling of a helmet. Blaine reaches his hand out moving the helmet up so he can look into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt." Blaine says looking into Kurt's soft eyes. Kurt grabs the helmet again.  
"You have to most unusual name too." Kurt says looking at Blaine then taking the helmet off. "Blaine Anderson." Kurt says somewhat flatly.

"Hey!" Blaine says when he hears Finn squeak inside of his bag. Blaine grabs his tail and pulls Finn out slowly who's shoveling the crackers down his throat. Blaine pulls Finn up so their eye level before looking back at Kurt.

"Is this bottomless pit a friend of yours?" Blaine asks.  
"Finn." Kurt says softly grabbing Finn under his arms setting him in his lap.  
"Well how do you do, Finn?" Blaine asks sticking his hand out to a smiling Finn. Finn grabs his hand looking under it to the side of it over it to the side of it before grunting realizing Blaine doesn't have any food looking at him upset with him then crossing his arms with a loud sigh.  
"It's alright it's just a handshake." Blaine says looking at a semi frightened Kurt. "Here let me show you." Blaine says moving his hand closer to Kurt. Kurt looks at it weirdly before looking at Blaine.

"Nothing's happening." Kurt says leaning backwards holding Finn to his chest.  
"No, no. I need your hand first." Blaine says looking at Kurt with a smile. Kurt let's go of Finn who runs away before hesitantly holding out a hand half way. Blaine puts his hand out taking Kurt's in his shaking it lightly up and down.

"It's how we say hello." Blaine says smiling at Kurt again Kurt smiles at him softly. Finn looks at his hand confused then at Santana smiling and grabbing her beak shaking her up and down smiling.

"This is how we say hello." Kurt says moving his left hand upwards making his arm form a right angel then moving it around in a circle bringing his hand to his chest before extending his lower arm out saying "Wingapo."

"Wingapo." Blaine says moving his arm in circular movement.  
"And goodbye is Ana." Kurt says moving his arm the same way he did before. Blaine buts his hand on Kurt's after he starts the circular movement.

"I like hello better." Blaine says smiling at him and moving their hands backwards. Santana squeaks before flying over between their hands pushing them back and giving Blaine an angry look. Then flying to his face squeaking and just about pecking him each time.  
"Yeah I remember you." Blaine says leaning his head back looking at Santana. Santana swirls around before landing on Kurt's finger.

"Santana just doesn't like strangers." Kurt says looking at her holding her close by his face. Blaine reaches his finger out towards Santana.

"I'm not a stranger anymore." Blaine says pulling back his finger when Santana tries to attack it with her beck. "Hmm, stubborn little girl, isn't she? Santana squeaks at him angrily when he says this.

"Santana's very stubborn." Kurt says looking at her. She gives him pleading look.  
"Hey!" Blaine says again seeing Finn climb out his bag with something in his mouth.  
"Finn!" Kurt says looking at him running away. "Come back here!" Kurt says as Finn admires the compass.

"Don't worry he can't hurt it." Blaine says as they watch Finn look at it suspiciously. Finn starts hitting it against a rock.

"Hey!" Blaine yells lunging towards him. "What are you doing?!" Blaine says missing Finn who runs up a tree.  
"Finn, bring that back." Kurt yells.

"No it's alright." Blaine says starting to stand up. "He can keep it. Call it a gift." Blaine says smiling. Finn starts hitting it against the tree now.

"What was that?" Kurt asks looking at Blaine.  
"My compass."  
"Compass?" Kurt asks sitting next to Blaine.

"It tell you how to find your way when you get lost. But it's alright though I'll get another one in London." Blaine says looking at Kurt.

"London? Is that your village?" Kurt asks looking at Blaine.  
"Yes it's a very big village." Blaine says smiling at Kurt.  
"What's it like?" Kurt asks curiously.

"It's got streets filled with Carriages, bridges over rivers, and building as tall as trees." Blaine says smiling at Kurt.  
"I'd like to see those things." Kurt says looking up at the tree in front of him and Blaine.  
"You will."

"How?" Kurt asks as Blaine stands up.  
"We'll show your people how to use this land properly. How to make the most of it." Blaine says hanging from a branch on the tree looking at Kurt and Santana who are shocked at what their hearing.

"Make the most of it?" Kurt says a little upset.

"Yes. We'll build roads and better houses and-" Blaine starts but gets cut off.  
"Our house are fine." Kurt says looking at Blaine who jumps in front of him holding a finger up.  
"You think that only because you don't know any better." Blaine says as Kurt backs away from him looking up. Kurt stands up walking away with clenched fists annoyed.

"Wait a minute hey." Blaine says trying to defend himself from Santana's attack.  
"Wait wait." Blaine says grabbing Kurt's boat stopping him from rowing away.  
"There's so much we can teach you." Blaine says both hands on Kurt's boat. "We've improved the lives of savages all over the world." Blaine says.

"Savages?" Kurt yells at him annoyed and angry.  
"Uh not that you're a savage." Blaine says in protest.  
"Just my people." Kurt says giving him a come on look.  
"No. Listen that's not what I meant. Let me explain." Blaine says looking at Kurt .  
"Let me go!" Kurt says splashing water around trying to row away.

"No I'm not letting you leave." Blaine says putting his face in front of Kurt's. Kurt jumps up to the tree branch hanging above him and starts climbing.

"Look don't do this!" Blaine says watching him climb away. "Savage is just a word." Blaine yells after Kurt. "You know." Blaine says starting to climb the tree next. "A term for people who are uncivilized." Blaine goes on.

"Like me?" Kurt says hanging in the branches on like a sloth.  
"Well when I say uncivilized," Blaine says climbing up a branch. "What I mean is-" Blaine starts as the branch he grabs break sending him falling down hitting branches grunting until he falls on his butt. Kurt watches feeling bad and pending weather he should go down after Blaine or not. Kurt jumps down landing on one knee then standing. Kurt walks over to him lifting the helmet that feel on Blaine's head out of his face.

"What you mean is "Not Like You." Kurt says looking into his eyes.

Kurt sings:  
You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so

Kurt grabs the gun walking towards Blaine.  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me

Kurt then hands the gun to Blaine looking into his eyes.

Kurt:  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ...

Kurt and Blaine walk towards a cliff where Kurt picks up a long stick with 3 leafs on it.  
Kurt:  
You think you own whatever land you land on

Kurt pretends to stick it into the ground like they did the flags.  
Kurt:  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim

Kurt kneels down pressing his hand to a rock and tree the glow softly  
Kurt:  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

Purple and Pink butterflies fly out towards the cliff.  
Kurt:  
You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you

Blaine points his gun at a bear on another cliff but Kurt lowers his gun away from the scared bear.  
Kurt:  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger

Kurt and Blaine follow the bear tracks to the cave of the bear who has 3 cubs in there. Kurt puts one of the cubs in Blaine's arms and it smacks the top of the helmet putting it over Blaine's face.

Kurt:  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?

Kurt and Blaine look into the sky admiring the sky's beauty.  
Kurt:  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

They ran through the trees with deers. Onto a flowery meadow.  
Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you

They roll down the hill to meadow Kurt landing on Blaine smiling at him. Blaine smiles back looking into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends

They swim around in the ocean holding hands as otters swim around them with birds above the water flying. They come out of the water with a giant splash.

Kurt:  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

Reaching their arms out on a mountain cliff with eagles and them before gently throwing them away by moving their arms upwards.

How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

They walk to on another mountain cliff going as far as they can admiring the purple and red sunset.

Kurt:  
For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until

Kurt puts the dirt he's holding into Blaine.

Kurt:  
You can paint with all the colors of the

Kurt stands with his face near Blaine's and arms by Blaine's side singing the last word for a while.

Kurt:  
wind

Blaine takes Kurt's hands in his own holding them down by their thighs height. Kurt then heard drums. “What is it.” asked Blaine turning around to see what Kurt was looking at. “The drums.” he said “They mean trouble I shouldn't be here.” Kurt was just about to leave when Blaine grabbed his arm “I want to see you again” he said “I can't.” he said trying to get out of Blaine's hold. Blaine then went in front of Kurt “Please, don't leave.” and put his arms around him. “I'm sorry.” said Kurt and placed his hand on Blaine's chest. “I have to go.” he said and runs to his boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this chapter is complete I thought I would never get it done. Hope you guys will like it. Please make me and Nate happy by following and reviewing. Also check out Nate's stories on his page HungerGamesAndTwilightFan (The Leather Boot) and (Kiss The Boy). Also check out some of my other stories as well trust me you will love them. Hope you enjoy this chapter happy reading. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> What did you readers think please leave reviews


End file.
